The Acquaintance
by Megan Ingram-Jones
Summary: While on a case, Sam, Dean and Cas encounter a young woman. Unbeknownst to them, she is an old acquaintance and has helped them out many of times. On the quest to find the truth, Cas discovers the woman's true identity and why she has such a weird effect on him.
1. Meeting the Acquaintance

**Chapter 1**

Dean drove slowly towards the motel. The Impala he drove was black and as it eased into the only free parking space, Dean jumped out holding a brown paper bag. Inside the bag was a cheese burger and fries, a long with a fruit smoothie. He entered the hotel room and placed the bag down onto the circular, mahogany table in the centre of the room. The other occupants of the room were Sam, Dean's brother, and Castiel.

"So, what have we found?" Dean asked, referring to Sam who was researching a recent murder on his laptop. Castiel, however, was just sat watching T.V.

"Seriously? You're going to just watch T.V. all night while we..." Dean gestured his hands at himself and Sam. "... try and find whatever it is that is killing these people?" Both Castiel and Sam turned their heads to look at the angry hunter.

"What are you even watching?" Dean asked while strolling over to T.V. "Seriously dude? Porn? How many times am I going to catch you watching this stuff? And don't give me that 'It was there' crap again, just because it's there doesn't mean you have to watch it!" Dean said, raising his voice before picking out the cheeseburger from the brown bag and taking a huge bite. Castiel turned and stared blankly back at the T.V. and Sam moved his eyes back to his laptop.

"Umm..." He started. "Looks here like this person was killed with a knife." Sam replied at last to his brother's recent question. Sam turned his head up to look at his brother who seemed to have finished his cheeseburger and was currently licking his fingers clean.

"A knife?" Dean said, still chewing on bits of cheese burger.

"Yeah." Replied Sam. "It looks as if a human killed them" Sam said, facing his laptop once again.

"You mean a demon right Sammy?" Dean replied.

"Not sure, maybe. But I don't understand why any demon would go after this guy. I mean, he's spotless. He attends no cults that I know of..."

"That you know of!" Dean butted in. Dean was eager to get a new case to keep his mind off of purgatory and the memories that still haunted his dreams.

"I suppose." Sam replied, quizzically looking at the laptop screen. " Hang on" Sam said, shocked at something on the screen.

"What? What is it?" Dean replied, scooting round the table so he could see for himself.

"Look at this" Sam pointed to a newspaper article on the screen. "Says here, Mr Harrison was fined for animal abuse."

"So?" Dean asked.

"He killed his dog. Could be signs of a ritual or something." Sam replied, both brothers looked at each other and then at Castiel. As an angel, Castiel knew a lot about rituals.

"Cas!" Dean shouted when he realised he wasn't paying any attention to what they had been saying.

"Hmm" Cas replied, still staring at the T.V.

"Killing dogs, sound like a ritual to you?" Dean asked, knowing he wasn't going to be able to pry the angel's eyes away from the T.V. for a while. Castiel, surprisingly looked at the brothers.

"Not sure" The angel paused and returned his eyes to the T.V.

"Um Cas?" Dean asked, trying to gain the angel's attention once again.

"Hmm?" The angel replied, not paying much attention.

"Huh! Never mind, come on Sam, we'll look ourselves." The two brothers went back to the laptop, Dean grabbed a book filled with information on rituals whilst Sam researched using his computer.

An hour later and Dean got fed up.

"Nothing. What about you Sam?" Dean closed the book forcefully and looked up at Sam who slumped back in his chair and folded his arms around his neck.

"Same here, maybe this isn't a case Dean. Maybe someone got pissed that he killed his dog."

"There has to be a case. No one just kills a person for killing an animal. If they did then half the world would be dead by now." Dean got up and slammed his book in front of the laptop.

"Maybe we should go ask him." Sam suggested.

"He's dead Sam and I am not resurrecting his ghost just to ask him who killed him." Dean replied, getting more frustrating at the second.

"Fine" Sam replied. "I'll go by myself. You and Cas go find out if his daughter knows anything." Sam got up, shut his laptop and grabbed his coat.

"Don't be back too late." Dean said as Same wandered to the door.

"What are you? My father?" Sam said jokingly as he left the motel room and shut the door after him.

"Come on Cas!" Dean shouted over to the angel who was still staring interestingly at the T.V. "Get up!" Dean shouted as he went over and grabbed the angel's arm.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked, finally paying attention to the hunter in front of him.

"I'll tell you on the way but for now grab your badge and let's go" The two left the hotel room and jumped into the car.

It was night time but the daughter of Mr Harrison worked nights at a bar called _The Hutchman._ As Dean pulled up outside the bar, a young woman aged around 19 years old pulled up alongside them. For a while she sat in her car, Dean and Castiel slowly slid out of the impala and as they entered _The Hutchman_, the woman left hers.

"Excuse me" Dean asked the young man of 22 years old serving at the bar. "Is Alison Harrison serving tonight?"

"Yep, she should be here in a second." The front doors swung open and in came the young woman from outside. "Here she is now." The young man gestured his hand towards her and then waved to her. The woman was a brunette, 5 foot 5 and had dark brown eyes, like chocolate. She wore black clothing, shorts and a tank top and her boots looked brand new. Her arms were covered in tattoos and her face was smothered in metal from all the piercings. As she approached the waiting hunter, Castiel disappeared.

"Where's he gone now?" Dean thought to himself and before being able to ask the bartender the woman appeared beside him.

"So, you're the guy with the impala outside, am I right?" She asked with a cheeky, but flirty grin on her face.

"Yeah you're right." Dean replied flirtily smiling back. "I came here because I have a few questions to ask you" Dean continued.

"About what?" The brunette replied, her flirty grin still on her face. The bartender poured a glass of whiskey and slid it to her. She took a sip and continued. "If its about my dad, I'd rather not talk about it." She replied to her own previous question.

"I rather would" Dean said laughing slightly to keep the conversation friendly.

"And who are you to intrude on my personal life?" Said the brunette, her smile faded by this point. Dean coughed and pulled out his FBI badge from his pocket.

"FBI and I would really like to ask you some..." Dean started before being interrupted by a startled angle.

"Dean we have to go!" Castiel urged, grabbing Dean by the arm.

"Not now agent, I haven't finished with this young lady yet." Dean replied, yanking his arm free from the angel's tight grip. His fake smile plastered on his face and his frustration obvious.

"Dean please." The angel continued to urge.

"Fine." Dean snapped. "Can we continue this tomorrow Miss Harrison?" Dean turned to the young woman who now had finished her whiskey. Dean's smile back on his face and his voice showing less frustration.

"Sure, why not agent?" The woman asked.

"Brown, Agent Brown" Dean replied offering his hand.

"Sure, Agent Brown we shall continue this tomorrow" She returned her own hand and with that the two men left.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said as they walked to the Impala. "And where the hell were you?"

"I didn't like the feel of that place." Castiel replied keeping his eyes ahead of him.

"That wasn't an excuse to disappear or drag me away." Dean replied pulling the door of the Impala open forcefully.

"I saw something, or more like someone. I don't know why but I felt like I knew them but I don't remember how." Castiel began. "I followed her..."

"Wait, her?" Dean asked. "Since when did you know any women?" Dean chuckled.

"anyway" The angel continued. "I followed her to the bathroom..."

"You followed her to the bathroom?" Dean interrupted quizzically.

"Dean, let me finish." Castiel went on. "I followed and waited but she didn't come back out, so I went in."

"She wasn't there?" Dean asked.

"No, she wasn't"

"You think this is our killer?" Dean asked, continuing to look over towards the angel then back at the road.

"I'm not sure, maybe. If she is, then by how I felt she isn't easy to kill." Castiel looked over to Dean, his face serious. Dean looked back with fear on his face.

"Well, you know what we have to do." Dean replied. "Let's go gank this son of a bitch." Dean stepped hard on the excelerator and the Impala shot forward.

Back at the motel Sam was nowhere to be seen. The two men entered the motel room and found that not only was Sam gone but so was the laptop and all the information on the murdered man.

"Maybe Sam took it" Castiel said, looking seriously around the room.

"No, he left it here when he left" Dean replied, picking and throwing everything about looking for any clues on the thief.

"Maybe he came back?" The angel asked turning towards the hunter. Dean slammed down the pillow from the couch and faced Castiel.

"It's gone. Someone stole it." There was a knock at the door and both angel and hunter turned to face it. Dean looked quizzically at Castiel and headed to open the door. The door swung open and there stood a young woman. She was a dark brunette with dark blue eyes. She was 5 foot 4 and looked around 24 years old. She wore black heels and a short black puff-ball dress. She stood smiling at Dean for a few seconds before entering the motel room forcefully.

"Did I say you could come in?" Dean asked before closing the door. She turned first to the hunter then to the angel.

"I have a quick question for you." She said remarking the angel. "Why were you following me?" She asked, Castiel stood just as serious as always.

"He wasn't" Dean replied after realising Cas wasn't going to say anything.

"Oh please" The woman replied. "What man stands outside a ladies toilets straight after a woman goes in. And what man enters a ladies toilets?" She laughed, turning to face Dean, her red lipstick spread across her small but slightly thick lips.

"He was a bit drunk, didn't know what he was doing." Replied Dean, trying to laugh and make the lie sound convincing.

"I don't believe you." She squinted her eyes. "He seems perfectly fine now." Her lips gave a sideways smile and her wide eyes opened back up. She laughed once more and continued.

"By the way." She said. "You left these outside." She passed Dean the papers and headed for the door. "See you around boys" She said flirtingly, turning around to the men and turning back out the door. Dean looked down at the papers and when realising what they were slammed them on the table and looked up at Cas who was looking quire shaky.

"She's the one that stole the information. No way did we leave them outside. Cas! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you answer her questions?" Dean asked walking over to the angel and grabbing him just in time as he almost fell.

"Woah, you alright Cas?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm not sure why I didn't answer her, I felt like I couldn't. It felt like she was staring into my soul." The angel replied, sitting on the bed and looking down at the floor.

"Cas, you're an angel, you have no soul." Dean reminded him.

"I know but that's what it felt like." The angel peered up at Dean. "Dean, I felt like I knew her but I didn't at the same time." He looked back down and Dean released his arms.

"Maybe you should just go ask her?" Dean replied jokingly.

"Good point, I'll go now" And with that Cas disappeared.

"I was joking!" Dean shouted before laying on the bed. "Whatever." Dean remarked before closing his eyes.

"Who are you?" Cas asked the young woman who was waiting for him by her car.

"My name's Megan and no I am not Meg, you know, the demon? No, I am Megan and definitely not a demon." Megan laughed before looking up at the angel.

"How do you know about demons?" The angel asked confused at her remarks.

"I know a lot of things, what I don't know is why you followed me." She stood up from leaning on her car and blew on her hands. "Its really cold tonight don't you think?" She peered up at him again, her friendly smile doing nothing to stop the angel's intervention.

"Tell me who you are!" The angel grabbed the mysterious woman's arms and let them go quickly after. His screwed up face relaxed and his anger went away.

"Shh, now my little angel. I shan't tell you who I am but I will tell you this. You know me and I have helped all three of you out many of times. You can just call me an old acquaintance." The woman smiled and with that slid into her car and drove off. The angel stood mesmerized to the spot and stayed there for several minutes until a familiar car pulled up beside him. Sam stood out of the car and walked up to Cas.

"Cas! Cas! You okay?" Sam grabbed Cas by the arms and shook him. Back in reality, Cas looked up at Sam.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He looked down trying to process what just happened.

"Come on" Sam replied, placing his arm around the confused angel's shoulder. "Lets go inside." And with that, Sam led Castiel back into the motel room where Dean was sleeping quietly.


	2. The Picnic

**Chapter 2**

"Dean, wake up" Sam nudged Dean to wake up. Dean's eyes slowly opened and his arms stretched above his head.

"Oh, he's back" Dean commented, referring to Castiel who stood in a daze. "What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, now looking over to Sam.

"Not sure, just saw him standing outside on his own. He looked a bit weird, like he is now but worse. He doesn't seem to be with it." Sam said, looking over to the angel who had now collapsed on the settee. Dean sat up on the bed and yawned.

"Well, we better try and snap him out of it!" Dean exclaimed, sliding off the bed and walking over to the dazed angel. He gave the angel a slight nudge on the shoulder but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Cas! Snap out of it!" Dean shouted. After realising that the angel wasn't going to move Dean gave him a swift slap on the cheek. This time the angel looked up at Dean.

"You back with us buddy?" Dean asked, hovering over Castiel.

"Yes, I'm fine." Castiel replied. Standing up quickly, he looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

"Sam brought you in. You were just standing in the car park." Dean replied.

"I was talking to her, the woman. She said she's helped us out in the past but I don't remember her."

"Well I sure don't remember her!" Dean chuckled.

"Wait a minute, what woman?" Sam asked, puzzled at the conversation.

"Some woman named Megan. She came asking why Cas had followed her into the toilets at the bar" Dean replied, laying back down on the bed.

"Wait, what?! He followed her into the... what?!" Sam exclaimed, looking at both Dean and Cas with a shocked expression.

"Well, I'm going to sleep so whatever you decide to do about this woman, I'll leave you to it" Sam laid on his bed next to his brothers and closed his eyes. Dean, who had already fallen asleep, started snoring loudly and Cas disappeared to go to _The Hutchman. _

_The Hutchman _had become busier since the two left the bar earlier. The bar was full and drinks were being spilled everywhere. Cas walked slowly into the bar and slid onto the only free bar stool.

"You're back" Alison noticed, her brown eyes shining in the light that shone on her face. "You drinking anything?" She asked with a friendly grin. Cas gave a stern look at the woman then glanced around the room.

"Okay then." Said the brunette and with that she continued wiping the bar. Cas remained silent, his stern look lurked on his face and then, he noticed her. Her brunette hair flowed freely to her shoulders, her black mini puffball skirt swayed as she moved her hips back and forth. The music was loud and energetic but she seemed to be the only one dancing. The angel watched attentively as the girl continued to dance alone. Cas looked over to the barmaid who had made herself busy with drinking all of the _Jack Daniels._ Cas slid off the bar stool and headed over to the girl. He was a few feet away from her when she stopped and looked over to him.

"Well hello there stranger" She said cheekily before continuing to dance. Cas watched as she continued to dance and remained still for several minutes. Finally, the last song ended which signaled the closing of the bar for the night. The girl slipped past the angel and sat on the bar stool the angel had recently occupied.

"Better get out of here before they chuck us out." Megan commented before taking the last gulp of her vodka and lemonade. She stood up, grabbed the angel's hand and with a cheeky grin, led him out of the bar and to her car.

When they reached the car, Megan let go of Castiel's hand and jumped onto the bonnet.

"So, handsome." She chuckled. "What are we going to do now?" She smiled at him.

"Nothing. I better go." He replied, looking anywhere but at her.

"But surely you didn't just come here to sit around, doing nothing but staring at dancing girls?" She giggled.

"I'll go now." Cas replied, then disappeared back to the motel room.

"Bye, see you soon." The girl chuckled and leapt off her car before driving away.

It was now 10 am and Sam was already out interviewing Alison about her father's death. Dean woke up with a big yawn and stretched. He sat up on his bed and looked over to the angel who was watching T.V. again.

"Good, you're not watching porn." Dean commented before sitting on the edge of his bed to put on his shoes. Cas remained staring at the T.V. and Dean sighed and walked over to the table.

"What are these?" Dean asked, holding a pile of papers in his hands. On them were murder cases of people who have been murdered and were linked to animal abuse.

"I don't know." Cas replied, not taking his eyes off the television. "They were already there when I got back."

"Back? Where did you go?" Dean asked, dropping the papers back on to the table.

"I went to the bar to see if I could get anymore information." Cas still hadn't taken his eyes off the television but wasn't paying much attention to what was going on in the show he was watching.

"Okay, what are you watching?" Dean asked, examining the papers again.

"I'm not sure." And with that, Cas got up and turned off the T.V. "What do you think they mean?" Cas asked, looking over the papers with Dean.

"I have no idea. They have nothing in common." Dean replied, flicking through the papers.

"Apart from the fact they were all fined for animal abuse." Cas noticed, his stern look hovered his face.

"Would that really be a reason for someone or something to go on a killing spree?" Dean and Cas both looked at each other and then to the door. The knock was gentle, the same as the night before. Dean looked at Cas and shrugged his shoulders, then headed to open the door. At the door stood a brunette wearing a red and white, checkered summer dress that fell to just above her knees. She wore red lipstick and her nails were painted pink and white. She was holding in her hand and picnic basket and the sun shone bright. It was boiling outside and the woman's skin shone from perspiration She smelt sweet like candy and was beautiful.

"Hello again" She grinned at Dean.

"Megan, right?" Dean asked. "What's the basket for? Going for a picnic?" Dean chuckled.

"Actually, I am and I was hoping you three..." Megan peered through the door. "Or you two, could join me." Her friendly grin remained on her face.

"We're a little busy right now, maybe some other time." Dean went to shut the door but was unable to when the brunette jammed her foot in the doorway.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She said, her grin still stuck on her face.

"We'd love to." Cas replied. Dean gave the angel a confused look.

_"_Great, we'll take my car!" And with that the girl turned on her heel and headed to the Lamborghini parked next to the Impala.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean whispered angrily to the determined angel.

"We have to go with her." Cas whispered back looking up at Dean.

"Why?"

"No time to explain, we have to go."

The Lamborghini parked outside a large and beautiful field. The daisies on the ground were brightly coloured and swayed along with the grass in the small breeze. The three stepped out of the car and the woman grabbed the basket, laid the red and white checkered picnic blanket on the ground and laid out all the food. She sat on her knees and smiled up at the angel and hunter. She gestured her hand to them, calling them to sit with her. They walked over to the blanket and with a sigh Dean sat down and the angel followed. There were ham and chicken sandwiches, assortments of fruit (including strawberries, blackberries and raspberries) and some chocolate cake.

"What would you like to eat?" Megan asked, picking up a strawberry and eating it slowly. Dean and Cas just watched her eating before she stopped and just stared smiling back at them.

"Are you staring at?" She chuckled and got up. She took off her shoes and started skipping and twirling around the field.

"What are you doing?" Dean called over.

"Isn't it beautiful? So care free and non-judgmental. Perfection isn't even close to describing it." The dancing girl replied as she stopped to look at the two sitting by the untouched sandwiches. "Eat!" She demanded.

"I'm not hungry" Dean replied.

"And I don't eat" Cas added.

"Fine, suit yourselves." Megan replied and continued to swirl and dance in the grassy field. She finally stopped when she got out of breath and went back to sit down. She had eaten all of the fruit by now and had started on the chocolate cake.

"You should try some of this. The baker who baked this has won loads of awards for his cooking, cost me a fortune for this cake." She chuckled and continued eating.

"Just tell us what you want and let us go." Dean said frustrated. The girl's smile faded and all signs of happiness and calm drained from her face.

"What makes you think I want anything from you?" She asked placing the piece of cake back where she took it. She looked serious and unnerving. "I want, nor need, anything from you, you silly little boy."

"Little boy? I'm older than you." Dean replied chuckling.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Megan whispered.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, puzzled at what he heard. She sure looked younger than him.

"I said its probably time for you to go back, the other one is probably waiting for you." With that, the woman stood up and packed away the picnic. Dean and Cas both stood up and with Megan, headed to the car.

She drove them back to the hotel and without saying goodbye headed out of the motel car park.

"Why did you that for?" Cas asked Dean sternly.

"Do what?"

"Made her mad. I needed time to figure out who she was, or at least get her to trust us enough to tell us." Cas replied.

"Dude, chill out. We'll figure it out on our own." The two headed back into the motel room where Sam was working on his laptop.

"Where have you two been?" Sam asked, looking at Dean or at the time, looked exhausted.

"No where" The tired hunter replied.

"We were on a picnic" Cas replied. Both Sam and Dean looked at Cas with confused expressions.

"Okay. Did you two lovebirds have fun?" Sam chuckled.

"We were with that woman. She came back and insisted on a picnic, Cas here was stupid and said yes." Dean answered.

"I wasn't stupid, we need to know who she is" Cas added.

"And why is that?" Sam asked again.

"I'm not sure yet, but she is important. I feel human around her and that, I know for certain, isn't normal for an angel." Cas went and sat by the T.V.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. What did you find out?" Dean looked over to Sam who was searching his laptop.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A lazy 'hillbilly' as the daughter puts it. What are these?" Sam referred to the pile of papers left on the table.

"I'm not sure, they were there when I woke up."

"And when I came back last night." Cas added, now watching T.V. again.

"Whatever they are, they are important. All cases have been involved in animal abuse, all different forms of it too but nevertheless, animal abuse." Sam concluded.

"So you're telling me, we are looking for an animal loving murderer." Dean implied.

"Not just animal loving, all these people have been somehow involved in destroying the environment." Sam added.

"Someone who loves nature perhaps?" Dean asked Sam who looked up to him.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Someone who thinks nature is more than perfect perhaps." Dean and Cas both looked at each other.

"You think it might be.." Cas began.

"Megan, the woman from earlier. She started dancing in the field and talking about how nature is perfect and so on. Its probably her." Dean told Sam.

"Wait, you don't mean Megan Dante?" Sam looked startled.

"Megan who?" Dean ask puzzled.

"Brunette? Blue eyes? She's a friend of Alison's and currently staying with her."

"That's her, we better get over there. God knows how dangerous she is." Dean grabbed his jacket and rushed out the motel room. Sam followed, as well as Cas.

Alison lived not far from _The Hutchman_. Her house was a small, old fashioned looking building with boarded windows at the front. Dean got out of the Impala and rushed to the door. Alison answered after a few minutes.

"Hello agent, is there a problem?" Alison asked.

"Actually there is." By now Cas and Sam were standing behind him. "Is Megan here by any chance?"

"No, she just left."

"Did she say where she was going?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Just that she had to leave town for a couple of days. Is she in trouble agent?" Alison asked worriedly.

"Actually, yes. She's a suspect for your father's murder." Sam interrupted.

"But she would never..."

"I know it seems that way and we haven't confirmed anything yet but is there anything that could help us finding her?"

"Just that, she mentioned at some point, going to an old cabin just out of town. It was her father's and he used to go there fishing with her when she was younger."

"Thank you that's all we need. And if you ever feel scared or remember something..." Sam handed her a card. "Just give us a call."

"Thank you agent, I will."

The cabin was old and was covered in ivy. The door was slightly crooked and the wind blew it open then closed.

"This must be the place" Sam commented. "Lets go in" Inside the cabin, the walls were covered in newspaper reports and cases the hunters and angel had previously worked on. On one newspaper was the story of the missing Dick Roman and there were pictures of people surrounding him.

"What the hell is all this?" Dean asked rhetorically.

"Looks like she's been following the same cases as you. Maybe that's why she says she says she's helped us before." Cas pulled a newspaper clipping off the wall and looked at it. "Look at this one." The newspaper clipping had a bright red circle drawn around the picture. It was the story of the light from when Lucifer had risen from hell.

"Why is it circled?" Same asked, looking both at Dean and Cas.

"I don't know, but it may mean this story is more important."

"But why?" Dean looked over the rest of the stories on the wall. "Maybe she knew what happened? But how would she know about that?"

"She told me she knew a lot more than just demons, maybe this is what she meant." The sound of a car outside the cabin alerted the three men.

"We better get out of here" Dean and Sam said together. The three both headed out the back door and went back to the motel.


	3. Castiel Disappears

**Chapter 3**

"We don't know it was her cabin for sure" Dean told Sam and Cas.

"Of course we do! She said she helped us out before, like you said, and there are loads of newspaper clippings of cases _we _looked at!" Sam answered nervously. "Who the hell is this woman? I'm going to see Alison and get all the information I can off her." Sam stormed out of the room and the roar of an engine signaled his drive away.

"So, what do we do now?" Dean looked over at Cas who looked like he was thinking.

"Maybe she really has helped us?" Cas looked at Dean who was leaning on the back of a chair.

"Really? Because I think we would notice if she was helping us." Dean scoffed and went to sit by the laptop. He turned the laptop on and searched her name, _Megan Dante,_ into the computer. "What a surprise!"

"What is it?" Cas walked fast over to the laptop.

"Looks like Megan Dante doesn't exist. She lied to us and her so-called 'friend'" Dean leaned back and picked up his phone. "Sam, it's Dean. Megan Dante doesn't exist, whoever this girl is, she looks like trouble."

"What if she really wants to help us?" Cas implied. Dean looked up at the angel quizzically.

"Don't be so naive Cas, of course she doesn't. She's just a nature loving hippie who's going round killing a bunch of people for 'destroying the world'." Dean got up and searched his jacket. "Its gone!"

"What's gone?" Cas asked, stepping towards Dean.

"My badge, the FBI badge. It must have fallen out of my pocket." Dean continued to search his jacket until there was a knock at the door.

This knock wasn't like the knock from before, it was more forceful. Dean and Cas looked at each other startled.

"Go answer it" Dean whispered. Cas gave a bitter look at Dean before walking to the door. He slowly opened the door half way before it was pushed open. Megan pushed her way in and headed to Dean, in her hand was a FBI badge and when she reached Dean she threw the badge at his face.

"What the hell?! Why were you in my cabin? Wasn't having angel ass here follow me into the toilets enough for you, now you have to follow me to my cabin?!" She shouted angrily.

"Look" Dean chuckled awkwardly. "I never told him to follow you into the toilets." Dean picked up the badge and threw it on the bed. He had his head down and only glanced upwards to he looked at Cas.

"That's besides the point! Why the hell were you following me?" She shouted once more.

"The better question would be, why have you got a bunch of newspaper clippings on your wall?!" Dean shouted back now looking up at the woman.

"That is none of your business." Megan's voice became quieter but more bitter as she spoke. "Leave me alone."

"If I recall correctly, it was you who wouldn't leave us alone." Dean replied, his voice as quiet and as bitter as hers.

"And you!" She shouted over to the angel. "I need a word with you outside." Both angel and woman left the motel room and Dean laid back on his bed.

2 hours later and Sam returned.

"Dude, wake up." He shook Dean's leg and Dean sat up straight. "Where's Cas?" Sam placed a bag of food onto the table and took out a box of salad and a fruit smoothie.

"He went with the woman. What have you got?" Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"A cheese burger for you and some pie. Wait, she came?" Sam looked over at Dean shocked.

"Yeah, I'll explain after, first I need some pie." Dean got up and stammered over the table. "What did you find out about her?" Dean said with pie in his mouth.

"Not much, just that she had a fake name and that was from you. Where did you say Cas and Megan, if that is her name, went?" Sam said, sitting down to eat his salad.

"Outside. Nothing out of the ordinary?" Dean asked still munching the pie.

"They weren't there when I got back." Both brothers stopped eating and placed their food on the table. They stood up and ran outside.

"Cas!" Dean shouted. "Cas!"

"Castiel!" Sam joined in. "Dean he's not here and he's not even answering us." Sam looked over to Dean.

"He has to be. We'll split up and look for him." Dean replied panicky.

"Where are we going to look Dean?" Sam asked, convinced they wouldn't find their friend again.

"I'll look at the cabin and woods and you take Alison's house or see if Megan has any other homes"

"Dean I've already asked Alison and nothing. Dean, he's gone."

"No, no he's not! Just go see if you can find who she really is."

"Okay and Dean." Dean faced Sam. "Be careful."

"I will Sammy, I will." Dean drove off in the Impala and Sam went back into the motel room.

"Where am I?" Cas said. Looking around he saw the same clippings from earlier in the cabin. He sat up and noticed he was laying in a bed. He could hear the faint sound of water, as if someone was having a shower. He stood off the bed and walked to the middle of the room. In the room were fishing rods and mahogany cabinets. He noticed that he wasn't in the cabin from the woods but another house. It had the same clippings as the cabin and the same looking fishing gear. Cas walked up to a mahogany chest and opened one drawer. Inside were photographs of himself, Sam and Dean, along with pictures of demons and angels, including Lucifer. Leviathan were photographed also and other creatures. There were photographs with red crosses drawn across them and Cas could only assume it meant they were dead. Friends and acquaintances were also photographed, including Bobby and Ellen and Jo. Cas closed the drawer and noticed the sound of water had stopped, he looked over and saw a door opening slowly. Out of the door came a brunette in a yellow towel that stopped at the top of her thighs, and showed off her curves.. Her hair was being dried by another, smaller towel and her blue eyes glistened. Her head was bent to her side so she could dry her hair and Cas seemed to be stunned to the spot. He looked her up and down twice before she noticed him staring.

"Like what you see?" She smiled. "Really needed that shower after..." She laughed.

"Where am I?" Cas asked, ignoring her recent comment.

"Always so serious" Her head was now up right and she dropped her hair towel to the floor. "I'm going to take the look on your face and well, your 'reaction' to seeing me as a yes" She laughed and walked over to the drawers next to the bed across the room from Cas. Not knowing was she was looking or talking about, Cas looked down. "You do realise, its very odd for an angel."

"What is?" Cas asked, slightly embarrassed.

"For an angel to get a boner. They usually stay away from that sort of stuff." The woman continued to laugh. "And if you want it to go away I suggest you look away." The brunette dropped the towel she was wearing to the ground. Her body was slim and toned. She had light skin that was tanned by the sun, she had perfect curves and her bosom was larger than most women. Out of the drawer she picked black lace underwear with a matching bra. She placed on her body and walked over to the drawer Cas was standing next to. "You do realise it's unlikely to go away if you keep staring at me" She laughed again, sliding past the angel on purpose to grab her leather trousers and tight black strapless top from on top of the drawers.

"What are you doing?..." The angel asked "... And what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I have the tendency to tease" She slid the trousers on to her perfectly toned and slim legs before sliding the top over her dripping wet hair. "And what do you think happened? After all, you did wake up on a bed" She giggled to herself and raised her eyebrows in a flirty way at Cas.

"If we did, why can't remember it?" Cas asked, still looking serious.

"I never said we did but I wouldn't expect you to remember anyway. It's the effect I have on certain people."

"What people?"

"Supernatural people, if you can even call them people" She was now sat on the edge of the bed putting on black high-heels.

"Why do I feel so..."

"Human around me?" Megan interrupted. "I don't know, it happens when any supernatural creature, person, is around me. I can make you remember if you want?" She looked up from her bent position on the bed.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"But I could lie"

"Make me remember then." The woman stood up and walked over the angel. She placed both hands on his cheeks and placed her lips on his. Cas, in return, forced harder on her lips and the both soon were kissing passionately.

"Calm down cowboy!" Megan said when she pulled away. "Remember now?"

"Yes." Cas looked embarrassed at his outburst and stood back away from the woman.

"Good, now we can move on."

"Cas are you here?!" Dean pushed his way into the now locked cabin. "Shit!" He picked up his phone and rang Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammy, he's not here. You found anything?"

"No sorry, Dean we're going to have to face it, Cas may not come back. We have no idea what she could have done to him."

"No Sammy, he's fine. I left him in purgatory, I can't just leave him now too."

"Dean, you can't keep blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hang on, what's this."

"What Dean?" Dean picked up a picture, on it was a picture of Megan and her dad at an old farm-house.

"I think I know where he is." Dean hung up the phone and ran to his car.

"How are you?" Megan asked Cas, she was laying on her side on the bed with Cas next to her.

"You're asking my now?" Cas looked to his side at the grinning woman. "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The woman laid on her back, staring at the ceiling in remembrance of some horrible memory. Her smile gone and her face showing despair. "No one does."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, turning on his side he noticed a tear roll down the side of her face. She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Nothing, just me being silly." She stood still and looked up at Cas. "I can't tell you. If I do you'll get hurt, everyone who knows always gets hurt. I care too much for you to get hurt. Anyway, you better go, they're looking for you."

"Why are you so scared?" Cas was now standing by Megan and he wiped away a single tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want anymore people to get hurt, that's why I try my best to save them."

"Save them? What do you mean?"

"Please just go. If they find out you're here they'll get hurt and so will you." Cas took one last look at the desperate woman and left the house.

Back at the motel room Sam was sat on his chair trying to call Dean. Castiel appeared in front on him and sat on the bed.

"Cas? Where have you been?" Sam shot up out of his chair.

"Where's Dean?"

"He said he found out where you were. What happened to you?" Cas stood up alerted.

"It doesn't matter but you have to stop him!" Cas shouted.

"Why? Cas, was you with her?"

"Yes but she didn't hurt me, she only wants to help. That's why you have to stop him."

"Dude, she angelnapped you. It doesn't matter, Dean isn't answering his phone." Sam replied before Castiel disappeared again. "Cas! You can't just leave."

"Hello Dean" Cas said, now in the Impala. Dean, shocked, almost swerved off the road. He stopped the car and looked over at the angel.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked Cas.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you leave Megan alone."

"She's done this hasn't she? What did she do to you?" Dean asked, Cas faced down then out the window. "What did she do?" Dean grabbed Cas arm and Cas faced him. He gave a suggestive look. "Wait, you're not telling me..." Cas looked back out the window and his face slightly blushed. "So she angelnapped you to do that? Seriously dude, this chick is crazy. We still have to gank her though."

"Dean no!" Cas looked at Dean with a serious look on his face.

"Look you can do that with other girls..."

"Its not that!" Cas scoffed. "She isn't dangerous, she only wants to help. If we go near her again something bad will happen."

"She told you that did she? And you believed her? Dude, we have no idea what she is."

"Because if she told us, we'd get hurt and she doesn't want that!" Cas shouted and Dean huffed disapprovingly.

"I don't understand why you even believe her Cas." Dean said looking out the window.

"What you should understand, Dean, is that if you go near her I'll have no choice but..." Cas remarked bitterly.

"But what Cas?" Dean replied, amazed at the angel's remark.

"Just leave her alone, that's all I ask." Dean started the Impala and turned the car around. Neither spoke or even looked at the other on the way back to the hotel and after the tension grew so big, Cas disappeared and left Dean on his own.


	4. Castiel Meets God

"To hell with Cas!" The Impala screeched and turned around to the direction of the woman's farm-house. Dean, determined to see for himself the true identity of the woman, pushed harder on the accelerator and the car shot forward. It was 1 am when Dean arrived at the house, the lights were on and Dean stepped out of the Impala. He walked up to the window and peered in. Inside, Megan was sat by a T.V. holding a large bottle of vodka. Her eyes were red and swollen and there were tissues all around her. Dean, feeling slight pity for the crying woman, went and gently knocked on the door. In a few seconds Megan was at the door.

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Guess you came to kill me? Go ahead and try, I can't die anyway." Her enthusiasm from the other day had gone and what remained was the shell of a girl who had everything and lost it all. Megan turned around and went back to her T.V. Dean followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. On the T.V. was a home video of, what Dean guessed was, her family. Megan sat back down on her settee and continued the film. She smiled and laughed and then a daunting look haunted her face.

"Are they your family?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Megan sniffed and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"What happened?"

"Me. They were killed and it was because of me." She stopped the film again and looked up at Dean who was leaning on the door frame. "What do you want?"

"I came here to ask you a question actually."

"Ask away." Megan asked more enthusiastically.

"What are you? And Cas told me that you said you won't say because we'll get hurt but screw it, just tell me!" Dean raised his voice.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I'm God." Megan looked away and picked up another tissue.

"God?! You're telling me you're God?!" Dean shouted.

"Yes. I told the angel no one ever believes me."

"So you're God and you killed your family?" Dean asked, slumping into the arm chair closest to the door.

"I didn't kill my parents!" The girl shouted, turning her face to face the shocked hunter. "I tried to save them but the angels..."

"Angels?"

"Yes, the angels told me to go back to Heaven and when I refused they killed my family. Now, anyone I become close to or even involved with they kill."

"But Cas is an angel, he could stop them." Dean looked over to the woman.

"Do you really think he could? Most angels don't believe I'm God, they want me dead because I claim I am."

"How did you find out?"

"An amulet, your amulet. The angels brought it to me when you and Sam started hunting together again, when your dad went missing. They gave it back but since then I've been watching you."

"Did you put us on that plane? And save Cas?"

"I put you on that plane but I didn't save Cas from purgatory, you'll have to ask him who did that." The two sat in silence for a few hours. and in that time, Megan showed the amulet that Dean had thrown away recently. It shone bright, just like Cas said it would in the presence of God.

Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sammy."

"Where are you?"

"I went back to see Megan."

"Dean, what have you done?"

"Nothing. I've done nothing."

"Then did you find something?"

"Yes."

"What Dean? What did you find?"

"Sammy, she's God."

"What? She's God?"

"She showed me the amulet Sammy, it lit up. Sammy, she is God." Dean hung up the phone and Megan, who had just made a drink, came back from the kitchen.

"I have to go now." Dean told the woman who now looked more relaxed.

"Okay. Should I expect you to come looking for me any time soon?"

"No, I'll just leave you alone now."

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam rushed to his feet as his brother entered the motel room. In his hands was a bag containing a 6 pack and a cheeseburger.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, placing the bag on the table.

"He went out somewhere, I don't know where."

"Good, did you tell him what I told you?"

"No, I thought you should tell him, or get Megan or God to tell him herself." Dean, exhausted, went to sit on the bed. He quickly took off his shoes and fell back on the bed. He laid there for several seconds before sitting up again. As he sat up, Sam was standing, waiting for an explanation or at least a reply.

"Okay, I better call him." Dean rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Cas! Cas I need to tell you something." There was no reply.

"Castiel!" Sam shouted.

"What is it? I was busy." Cas appeared by the motel room door. He was unsteady and looked as though he had drunk a liquor store.

"You're drunk?" Sam asked, looking stunned at the angel.

"That is not of import, why have you called me?" Cas stumbled towards the bed and finally collapsed. He looked up at Dean who looked nervous.

"First, tell us why you're drunk." Dean stated, looking down at the woozy angel.

"Why does it matter?" Cas replied.

"I'll go get a drink." Sam said before leaving the room. After several seconds, Dean sat next to Cas.

"Look, Cas, there's something I need to tell you, about Megan."

"Oh great, you went to see her didn't you?" Cas looked at Dean. "If you or Sam gets hurt, I am not to blame. I did warn you."

"I know, but, you see..." Dean couldn't seem to say the words. To tell his brother that the woman who they suspected killed people is God was one thing, but to tell Cas was a whole other story.

"Just spit it out, Dean."

"Cas, she's God and we think she's been killing all these people." There was a long silence before Cas sat up on the bed.

"Of course she did. If she truly is God then she doesn't care about humans or anything to do with them. Remember what Joshua said God had told him? But obviously she stills cares about the creatures and the world."

"So you're saying this is normal for God?" Dean was confused, he didn't understand what the drunken angel was talking about.

"No, but if humans are hurting animals, then God would want to punish them and so she is." Cas looked up at Dean who still looked confused. "I must go speak to her." Cas soon disappeared and Dean was left to wait the return of his brother.

The farm-house was exactly as it was when Cas and Dean were last there. The only difference was the fact that Megan had gone. Cas searched the entire house for any clues on where she could of gone but there was nothing. He couldn't feel her on his 'angel radar' but that was expected as she could block it all out. Cas could only do one thing, he had to pray. He knelt by the edge of the bed, leant over the side and placed his hands together.

"God, Megan, I don't know if you're listening but I need to talk to you. I have been so lost since I was told how you didn't care but you did. You helped us all the way through and you stood by my side, even when I turned against you. If you're listening, I just want to ask for your forgiveness. I couldn't redeem myself in purgatory and I can't return to Heaven. I need your help." Cas waited for several hours but there was no answer. As he stood up to leave, Megan appeared behind him.

"Hello Castiel." She had a smile on her face, but it was much smaller than before.

"So you're God?" The strucken angel asked.

"Yes, but call me Megan, God sounds so male." She laughed as she said that.

"Did I do right? I devastated Heaven and killed many people, but you never once tried to stop me."

"That's because you were meant to do it. Everything has to happen the way its supposed to happen. If I was to stop you, fate wouldn't be very happy now, would she?"

"I suppose not, but tell me why?"

"That I cannot tell you my friend, my sweet, sweet angel. But I can you this, I was always on your side. I never once turned my back on you and I guess that's why many angels don't like me."

"I don't understand."

"They say, I have more loyalty to an angel who has lost all faith in myself. True as that may seem, I don't care. You were doing what destiny chose and that cannot be punished."

"What I did, many are saying it was worse than Lucifer, why don't you punish me like you did him?"

"Oh Lucy? Well, we know the story there. He may have been my favourite then but I moved on. You are my favourite now and no matter what you do I will be by your side. You never meant any harm Castiel, oh no, you were trying to be better than me and believe me, you were."

"What do I do now?" Castiel looked desperately at Megan.

"You go back to Sam and Dean and help them. You have always watched over them and that is your job. I will be watching over you in return. Do me one favour? Tell those morons to let this case go, they can't kill God." Megan laughed then stepped forward and gave the angel a gentle kiss on the lips before disappearing. Castiel took one look around the room and returned to Sam and Dean who were sitting quietly looking through newspaper clippings for their next case.


End file.
